Love, hate and envy
by Rachael14
Summary: 10Rose The doctor and Rose take a trip to Brighton in 1999, ready for the new year. Will they finally give in to their passion? A mysterious couple might just get in their way...Chapter 5 is up! rating may go up later.
1. Cake and biscuits

I haven't finished this yet, but I will start posting it in small parts it's set after "Tooth and Claw" Heres the first bit!

Love, Hate and Envy - chapter 1

The doctor stood up when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He laughed as he heard Rose's voice from the other side.

"House keeping!" she mocked. 

He opened the door with a smirk, to see Rose holding up a tray of biscuits. It had only been about half an hour since queen Victoria had vanished them from Scotland, and she had wandered off into her room howling like a wolf, and laughing in between. He loved it when she laughed, it meant she was happy, and that's why he wanted to travel with her, because it made him happy.

"Ooo where did you get them?" he asked her, intrigued in the tasty looking snatch's.

"My mum packed me a bunch" she laughed, to which the doctor rolled his eyes and took one from the tray.

He took a bite and then started to ponder.

"You know, for NICE biscuits" he began "There actually not that… nice"

Rose laughed before trying one herself. "Hmm their to plain" she nodded. "Cherrybakewells are the best, my mum buys tons of them"

"Cherrybakewells are cakes" he corrected her, and she looked at him with a daring gaze.

"So where we going now?" the blonde asked, changing the subject.

"Well your keen!" the doctor grinned.

"Learned form the best, didn't I?" she laughed and looked at him lovingly.

"Course you did" he replied softly.

"So!" he beamed, changing the mood as it was getting a little bit awkward.  
"I was thinking, how about we go to 1999?"

"Why then?" she asked him shyly.

"What were you doing for the new year?" he asked her.

"The Millennium? I don't know, properly at my mums" she laughed.

"How old were you 15? 14?" he wasn't so much asking, but telling.

"Yeah, isn't that dangerous, you know like when I went to see my dad…and I saw me.." she trailed off and he felt his arms automatically move around her to enclose her in a hug.

"It would be, but were not going to London, were going to Brighton" he informed her as he let go of her.

"Brighton? isn't it a bit rough there?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Maybe" he nodded. "But there's sea, sand and chips!" he told her, giving her his most cheesy, but gorgeous grin.

She smiled back at him, before standing up and turning to leave. "When do I get my tenor then?" she turned her head back to him gleefully.

"Your get it" he replied before he watched her walk out of his room, and got up and shut the door.


	2. Static Shock

Thanks everyone for your comments! I really enjoy reading them, im glad you liked the start :) sorry the chapters are not long, but I will try to put up two or three a day :) I have written nine so far.

Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, it was Rose that heard a familiar voice from behind her bedroom door.

"Bon bons" the doctor called over the door

"What?" she replied.

"Bon bons are great biscuits" she laughed lightly, before getting up from the bed and opening the door.

She was surprised to see that he had changed clothes, and was wearing a black shirt with sensible trousers, not forgetting the bright pink tie randomly placed on his shirt.

"You don't like the tie?" The doctor frowned.

"It's just a bit.."

"Didn't like it either" he said shaking his head and taking it off.

Rose sat back down on the bed and watched him as he played about with his hair.

"Your hairs fine" she assured him.

He smiled at her, looking at what she was wearing for the first time. It was the union jack shirt that she had worn before, and a pair of jeans. He laughed as he remembered their encounter of the second world war.

"Hopefully there won't be an air rade when we walk out there" he grinned and held out this hand for her to hold.

She grabbed it with a smile and started to hurry him out of the room. She shivered slightly as their hands touched, she hoped he wouldn't noticed but properly did. He did, but he put it down to the cold air.

He raced her to the console and pulled a few levers. They held onto the centre bar as the TARDIS began to shake.

"Better then a rollercoaster" Rose managed as the machine halted.

She fell back onto the floor and shook her head. He offered her his hand once again, and she happily accepted it. This time he knew she wasn't moving because it was cold. He could feel it too now, it was like getting a static shock, he got plenty of them from working on the TARDIS, but this was something different.

"Brighton, Earth, December 29th 1999" the doctor announced.


	3. Here it comes again

Rose was the first to emerge from the TARDIS, she inhaled as she felt the wind mess with her curly hair.

"Any sign of aeroplanes, bomb shelters or scary men with moustaches?" the doctor called from behind her.

"Nope, sea, sand and hotels" she laughed back.

"So where we going?" the nineteen year old girl asked.

"Wherever you want" the doctor told her, taking his physic paper out of his pocket and waving it in her face.

"Well we better book a hotel.." She nodded, thinking rationally.

"Hello? We don't need to, we can stay anywhere we want" he boasted, referring to the magical paper again.

She shook her head at him and sighed. 

"Yeah, ok you win" she said with a smirk. The doctor just laughed, not because she was sometimes a bit slow, but because he just found it natural to. He felt relaxed in her company, maybe to relaxed, he thought to himself.

He reached down into his pockets again, and pulled out some leaflets. "Pick a card any card!" he smiled.

Rose raised an eyebrow, laughing lightly.

"You what? you gonna pull an umbrella out of there next time?" she asked, before licking her lips, a smile spread across her face.

The doctor took a moment to understand her joke.

"Ah, Mary Poplins! great film but predictable ending, did look fun flying them kites tho!"

"You wanna fly a kite?" Rose asked in disbelief, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Maybe, but for now pick a card!" he nodded, holding out the leaflets in front of him as if they were playing cards.

"Ok" Rose agreed, closing her eyes and holding out her hand.

She stretched out her arm to far, and her hand reached his wrist, so he gently picked it up and placed it on one of the leaflets. The feeling was back as he moved her hand, and it wasn't going to go away without a fight.

"The Grand hotel" Rose announced after opening her eyes, and they glanced up to meet his.

"Sounds posh" she commented as they crossed the road.

"Ah well Margaret Thatcher, Tony Blair had their Labour conferences here, someone tried to blow Mrs Thatcher up in 1982,3?"

"Getting your dates mixed up again?" Rose smiled as they walked down the seafront. 

"Well it's hard when you have a brain as big as mine, so much information to handle" he nodded.

"You are so full of it" she automatically remarked, and her memory trailed back to what seemed like a lifetime ago, when she was with the old doctor, her doctor, but this just proved what she already knew, he was still her doctor.

"No wonder my mum slapped you.." she continued as they carried on walking to the hotel, which was now in sight.

She expecting him to answer with a sarcastic comment, but the next thing he said touched her heart.

"Well, she doesn't know me as well as you.." She smiled nervously back at him, feeling Goosebumps beginning to form on her arms, and he noticed this.

"Lets get you inside before you freeze like a...pasty" he said quickly, and she laughed as they entered the hotel.

There was a short queue at reception, Rose stood in line as the doctor carelessly looked around the lounge of the hotel. She looked back at the doctor wondering around the place and smiled, when she felt someone bump into her.

"Sorry, sorry, ohh" the man stuttered as he looked down at Rose who had turned to see who had pushed past her.

She shook her head, smiling again.

"My fault, wasn't looking where I was going.." she laughed.

The man was tall, but not as tall as the doctor. His eyes were a shade of blue and his hair was a sunny blonde.

"Problem?" the doctor asked, after walking over when hearing Rose's explanation.

"No, erm" she thought.

"Troy" the young man introduced himself. 

"She's Rose and I'm...James" the doctor nodded. 

Rose let out a small laugh, before turning back to Troy. 

"Well nice to meet you, Troy"

"The same to you" Troy nodded; he looked at the doctor and then back to Rose, sending her a wink.

Rose blushed and looked to the floor, she wasn't sure why, but she couldn't look the doctor in the eyes. The doctor was glad she didn't look up, as his eyes were the true key to his emotions, and only now had they been this readable. His eyes were full of envy, a very clear emotion.


	4. Screams

Thanks for reading guys 

Chapter 4 

Rose glanced up the hotel stairs, and then back to the doctor as he held up his physic paper to show the woman at reception. She smiled as he walked over to her, a weak smile on his face.

"Room 103, up there and to the left" he explained, telling her what the woman had said.

The walk to their room was silent, both of them thinking about what had just happened.

"Kit Kats" the doctor finally spoke, as he opened the door with one of his two keys to the room.

"What about them?" Rose replied as she walked past him and into the main room.

"Are they biscuits?" the doctor innocently asked, following her into the room and sitting on the sofa.

"Probably" she smiled.

He could see she was tired, the result of only a short break between adventures. He patted the sofa, wanting her to sit down and have some rest.  
She clumsily fell back on the yellow sofa, immediately closing her eyes.

"Told you to get some rest" the doctor whispered into her ear.

He saw a smile, that soon faded when he heard the snoring of his companion, fast asleep next to him. He sat for a moment, just stroking her short hair. His lips were screaming out to kiss her, but his mind was worried, and afraid that she would wake up and clobber him.

"Sweet dreams" he said quietly, before getting up and walking out the door.

He had decided to have another little look around, just while Rose was asleep.

Closing the door behind him, he looked up at the clock on the wall, four o'clock, he read. He was just about to have a wonder downstairs, when he heard a faint scream. He turned back, and followed the sound of a young woman's voice.

"Are you alright in there!" he yelled, while violently banging on the door of room 101.

Then he remembered Rose was asleep and sighed. 

"I-I'm alright" the woman answer from behind the door. 

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked, his voice full of worry and concern.

"Yes I'm fine" the voice replied, more firmly.

He could hear murmuring of another voice, low and husky.

"Is there someone in there with you?" he asked, moving closer to the door and leaning his ear up against it.

"Yes" she replied quicker this time.

"But I'm fine, please ignore me" The young woman sounded Rose's age, if not younger. 

As if she could read his thoughts, Rose appeared behind him. 

He could tell it was Rose before he even turned around. The scent of her she enough to acknowledge that it was her, his Rose. 

"What's going on?" she asked simply.

"That's what were going to find out" he said confidently, nodding to himself


	5. Pain

Thanks again everyone for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Chapter 5 

"But-who who screamed?" Rose asked, sounding somewhat confused, still not alert after her very short sleep.

"I don't know" he answered as they moved away from the door, and back to their own room.

"She said she was alright, but she didn't sound it, and there was defiantly someone in there with her.." he explained all that he knew, shutting the door and guiding her into the bedroom.

"Go back to sleep" he almost ordered her.

He swiftly picked her up and placed her on the bed next to the window.

"God your heavy" he laughed.

"But I don't want to go to sleep" she moaned, sitting back up on the bed. He smiled at her awkwardly, taking her hand.

"Rose, your obviously knackered now get some sleep and I will wake you up in an hour or so."

"But.. it hurts.." she said suddenly. 

"What hurts?" he asked with a sigh, sitting on the bed next to her.

"My head" she said innocently. 

The look on her face was one of pain and annoyance. He hated seeing her like this; she looked so weak and helpless.

He placed his hands in her hair, trying to work out where the pain was coming from.

"Here?" he asked, a hand on each side of her head.

She took his left hand, and gently moved it across her head slightly.

"There" she said after blinking a few times.

They sat there on the bed, looking into each other's eyes.

"Do you get megrims?" he asked her, thinking that may be what it was.

"Only when I'm worried, when I'm worried about something" she stuttered back.

"Like what?" the doctor questioned, looking at her with wide eyes.

She didn't answer; she didn't need to. They both knew what was going to happen next. She lugged towards him and connected her lips with his. 

She rested a hand on his shoulder, deepening the kiss as he moved his hands behind her back and stroked her hair. The innocent kiss became rougher as he responded to her kisses. Both of their eyes shut, they were in a world of their own, until he let go. He let go of her hair, and the little air he could breathe became cold as he backed away from her and shook his head.

"I can't do this," he told her, an uncertain look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose," he said before leaving the room.


End file.
